Clove (Hunger Games)
Clove was the female tribute from District 2 in the 74th Hunger Games. She was also a ruthless, sadistic, and highly-skilled Career tribute who received a training score of 10. She was extremely skilled with knives and could throw with extreme accuracy. She made a cameo appearance in The Hunger Games: Catching Fire in Katniss Everdeen's nightmare. Involvement The Hunger Games Clove was the female representative from District 2 in the 74th Hunger Games, and an expert at knife throwing. Although she was smaller than most of the other tributes, she was highly feared because of her knife-throwing techniques, an area she was dominant in, and was known to never miss a target. She pursued the Games with a sadistic personality, never upset at the prospect of another death on her hands. Clove, along with her district partner Cato, were suited up in gold Roman themed armor for the parade. The Careers stuck together during the training sessions and Clove was usually one of the first to flaunt her skills, along with her fellow Careers, Cato, Marvel, and Glimmer. During her private session with the Gamemakers, Clove most likely showed them her knife-throwing skills, and received a score of 10. At this point, Clove and her fellow Careers develop a particular hatred for Katniss Everdeen, who outscored them with an 11. This hatred evolves into attempts at vengeance later throughout the Games, with varying success. For the interviews, Clove wore an orange dress and was described to be sweet, but arrogant and sarcastic. Clove earned the first kill in the Games during the bloodbath, when she threw a knife at the boy from 9 and struck him in the back. Next, she targeted Katniss's head, but was thwarted when Katniss shielded herself with her backpack. After Katniss fled into the woods, Clove returned to the massacre at the Cornucopia. Clove rammed the girl from 7 to the ground. Although the Careers usually team up, at the beginning of the 74th Hunger Games, they were also joined by Peeta Mellark, the male tribute from District 12, as well as the District 3 Male later in the Games who helped them reactivate the mines. The night of the bloodbath, the careers ventured out to hunt for tributes and came across the female from District 8. It is implied that they killed her, however her cannon does not sound, so Peeta left the group to finish her off. In his absence, Clove and the other Careers made the decision to keep Peeta alive in the hopes that he would eventually lead them to Katniss. When the Careers found Katniss, they chased her, and she climbed up a tree to safety The Careers tried, but were unable to climb the tree due to the branches breaking under their weight, and instead set up camp below. That night, Rue appeared in the tree below Katniss by way of climbing through the trees. Rue motioned to Katniss about the tracker jacker nest above her, after which Katniss gets the idea to drop the nest on the Careers. She sawed through the branch holding the nest while the anthem plays, to make sure the tracker jackers wouldn't notice a disturbance and come after her, and the Careers wouldn't hear. The nest dropped down from the tree and Clove, along with the others, was stung multiple times. Clove was first to flee the Career's campsite, making her one of the fastest Careers. Glimmer, the female tribute from District 1, received enough stings from the tracker jackers that she died, along with the girl from District 4. Katniss then jumped down from the tree after all the other tributes had ran away and took Glimmer's bow and arrows. Katniss and Rue formed an alliance and planned to destroy the supplies that the Careers had back at the Cornucopia. Rue had to light fires to make the Careers leave the Cornucopia and when the Careers saw the smoke, Clove, Cato, Marvel, and the male from District 3 started hunting down Rue while Katniss successfully destroyed all of the remaining Careers' supplies, after which Cato snapped the District 3 male's neck out of anger, because he did his job with placing the explosives too well. Clove and Marvel calmed Cato down long enough to explain to him that the tribute that destroyed their supplies must have died, so they waited for nightfall. Only then did they realize that the "bomber" was still alive, so Clove, Marvel and Cato went hunting for Katniss. The feast was Clove's biggest scene. Clove and Cato formed a plan, which involved Clove going in for their District 2 backpack with Cato covering her by scouting the area for hiding tributes. When Katniss came to get the medicine for Peeta, Clove threw a knife at Katniss, which slices her above the eye, and tackles her to the ground, pinning her down. Katniss gave an attempt to bite her hand, but she held Katniss' head down by her hair. Clove asked her what was in her bag and expressed her hate towards Katniss. She taunted Katniss about Rue's death, and said she was going to give Katniss a slow, painful death. She reached into her jacket to select a knife to cut up Katniss' face, after much debate she decided to start with her lips as she would no longer need them to kiss "Lover Boy." Katniss spat blood into Clove's face, making her flush with rage. Thresh hears Clove mention Rue's death and quickly grabs her, pinning her against the Cornicopia. Thresh accuses her of killing Rue, which Clove truthfully denies. Clove screams for Cato. However, this causes Thresh to believe that Clove did kill Rue. Thresh violently slams her head-first against the Cornucopia. The second and final time, he slams Clove into the Cornucopia, cracks her skull. She drops to the ground with her eyes wide open and her mouth slightly open. Her fingers can be seen slightly closing after she collapses. Clove later dies from her injury. Killed By *Katniss Everdeen (Indirectly Caused) *Thresh Killed Victims *District 9 Male *District 7 Female (Indirectly Caused) Appearances *The Hunger Games *The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (Dream Only) Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Survivors Category:The Hunger Games Characters Category:The Hunger Games Category:The Hunger Games: Catching Fire Category:Deceased Category:Hunger Games Tributes Category:Career Tributes Category:74th Hunger Games Contestants Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Villains Category:District 2 Residents